The Diary of a Daughter
by InnesDC
Summary: Daine has a daughter and names her Sarra. Sarra writes in her diary about everyday things and the difficulties she is going through.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

My name is Sarra Salmalinsra. My mother is Veralidaine Sarrasri and my father is Master Numair Salmalin. Papa is a black robe from the University in Carthak and my mother is the greatest wildmage to ever have lived. Her da is the hunting god, Wieryn. I am named after my grandmama, who was killed by raiders when Mama was a child. Grandpapa petitioned the Great Gods to have Grandmama become a lesser god. She is now the Green Lady, who helps with medicine and childbirth. I may even have a chance to live in the Realms of the Gods when I die because of my heritage. Unfortunately Mama cannot, for reasons she has not yet told me, but I know she had done something to make it so. Papa is a mortal and therefore unable to live in the Realm after he dies. Grandmama and Grandpapa come to the mortal realms on the equinoxes and solstices whenever they can.

I live in Tortall. We share borders with Tusaine and Scanra. Mama came from Galla. I live in the palace of the King Jonathan and Queen Thayet the Peerless. I play with their children and they are great fun. I also am friends with Alanna the Lioness' children.

Mama gave me this beautiful little book to write in because she had always needed something to confide in. Luckily, she had her pony, Cloud. Papa is very proud of me. I have inherited his magical Gift as well as Mama's wild magic. I guess I am one of a kind, kind of like Mama. Papa says this will be very difficult for me. I must learn two sets of magic, while most people with some form of magic only have one or the other. I am lucky to have such learned parents so they can teach me.

I have begun to learn healing of animals. Mama helps me and so does Papa. He knows so much about wild magic. When he learned about few people knew about it or refused to think it existed. But he still learned all he could about it then taught Mama. I also have Mama as a guide. She has the actual experience of wild magic that Papa cannot have. And I also have the Badger. He is a god. Grandpapa told him to look in on Mama when she was a child and helped her learn more aspects of her magic than even Papa knew about. He is a great friend of mine.

There are a great many animals that roam our suite of rooms in the palace. That is because Mama and I are the two greatest wildmages alive. Animals are so great. They have common sense that humans are too stubborn to realize. Sometimes, I find things out from my animals. Mama will tell them things she is worried about and they tell me. I have asked them to not tell her I know these things. We also have a dragon kit. Her name is Skysong, and that is what I call her. I really have never known why Mama and everyone else call her Kitten. She already has a name, I say. Use it! She is extremely young for a dragon. She has just grown out of being a baby and she is thirty already! I am not a baby anymore and I am only 8! But dragons live for so much longer than humans do. They count their age by centuries, not years!

I must go now, but I will write soon.

Sarra Salmalinsra 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long… stuff happens u know? Oh and I forgot to put in a disclaimer in the first chapter. The ideas are mine but characters are derived from Tamora Pierce's.

Dear Diary,

Healing is so hard and time consuming! Papa says I am doing much better than Mama did, probably because I've been training for most my life, unlike Mama. She knew she had magic after she met Papa, when she was about thirteen. I've known my whole life.

Papa has also decided to teach me how to heal with the Gift. It is so much different than wild magic. I think it is flashy. Papa's Gift is black, mine is a dark shade of blue.

There are drawbacks to having two sets of magics to learn. Like memorizing and having so many lessons about things that couldn't be more different, besides the fact that they are both magic. With the Gift, you can do so much, like battling and healing, and all sorts of practical magic. But wild magic allows me to talk to animals, and heal them, and have them help with things.

Another reason Mama gave me this diary was to improve my writing skills. She says they are not very good. She says I need to elaborate on my sentences. I guess she's right, but I like to get right to the point.

The king wants us to go to Pirates Swoop soon. Alanna has reported a numerous amount of raider attacks. This allows me to use my wild magic to heal animals, and my Gift to scry and battle the raiders. Mama hates raiders. They're just like bandits she says. They tear up your home and steal your things and kill your family. She should know, Grandmama got killed by bandits and so did her Grandda.

We leave tomorrow for Pirates Swoop with the Baron. He was here reporting to King Jon about things I'm not supposed to hear, but I do. His horse, Dancer, tells me a lot of things about the Baron. He's the king's number two spymaster. The one no one knows about so he can spy. Uncle Myles is the one people know about.

Mama doesn't know the animals tell me things I shouldn't know. She doesn't ask I guess. I ask them for information or else they wouldn't think to tell me, I suppose.

Mama is coming for my next lesson. I can sense her like animals and immortals, Papa says that is because our wild magic links us together the same way it does to animal. Maybe that's why I can never hide from her.

Until next time.

Sarra


End file.
